


Love Never Dies

by DreamImpossibleDreams



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamImpossibleDreams/pseuds/DreamImpossibleDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different worlds collide when star player Peeta Mellark crosses paths with school outcast, Katniss Everdeen. Against all odds, they fall in love, but Katniss harbors a secret that can destroy them, both mind... and heart. AU. Set 1950's. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love Never Dies
> 
> Category: The Hunger Games
> 
> Featured Pairing: Peeta Mellark/Katniss Everdeen
> 
> Dedication: To Nicole, who didn't read the books (which you're crazy for not doing), but still stood in line with me for hours waiting to see the midnight showing. You're like my sister, even if you don't love Peeta as much as I do and kept bugging me with questions during the movie. :)
> 
> Summary: Two different worlds collide when star player Peeta Mellark crosses paths with school outcast Katniss Everdeen. Against all odds, they fall in love, but Katniss harbors a dangerous secret that can destroy them, both mind… and heart. Set 1950's. AU.
> 
> A/N: Thanks for clicking on this story, it means the world. :) Please note that this story is loosely based on A Walk To Remember (the novel) by Nicholas Sparks. I have not intended to copy, but instead combine (approximately, two) old and (several) new ideas and transform it into something beautiful (or dreadful... it all depends on whether you like it or not). Feedback/reviews are greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> —Dreamer
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, nor Peeta for that matter.

* * *

**Love Never Dies**

* * *

_"I love thee with a love that shall not die, till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old."_

_—William Shakespeare_

* * *

**October**

It had all begun with a prank.

Peeta Mellark sat in the principal's office, leaning back on the leather chair as he tried to keep his composure. It was a skill he had not yet mastered, despite the years that passed. Just several minutes earlier, Peeta had looked through the stained-glass windows. He saw not only the vice principal, but also the county sheriff arguing just a few yards away. Peeta knew what the principal was doing and knew it wouldn't be wise to question it. Coalwood High's football team had just made it to state, and he was already on probation. One mistake was all it took for him to be expelled, away from school and with it, the state championship.

He heard the door creek open and turned his attention towards the man who just saved his career. Colleges long since had already begun scouting for players, and several had already noticed the blonde-haired, blue-eyed senior. But even someone as good as Peeta would not be accepted if he caused anymore trouble. Peeta read his uncle's face, and knew he was not pleased. His eyes averted to the floor, several moments passing before his uncle spoke up.

"Peeta," began Chaff. "You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't," muttered Peeta.

"It was stupid and reckless, and for what? What good does it do you to nearly throw away your future? Peeta, if that man had pressed charges, I'd have no other choice but to expel you! You'd lose your eligibility for a scholarship, your chance at a state title—"

"I know already. I don't need a lecture from you, too," said Peeta abruptly.

Chaff paused, and looked down at his nephew then. His warm brown eyes searched for any trace of the boy his nephew had once been. Before his father's death—before his brother's—Peeta had been kind-hearted and respectful, the type of person a parent could only dream of raising. The kid worked hard for everything he earned and constantly pushed others—and himself—to always go beyond their limits and give it their all. He was a natural leader.

A few months had passed after the funeral, and it wasn't long before he had begun to hang with the wrong crowd. For Peeta, it was as if life no longer had any meaning. Out of his entire family, it was his father whom he had been closest to.

Peeta rose quickly, already headed out the door when Chaff stepped in front of him, blocking his exit.

"Son, what happened to you?" Chaff asked, exasperated.

"I grew up," snapped Peeta, throwing his backpack over his left shoulder. He stood there impatiently, waiting for his uncle to move aside.

"You grew up? You're saying that shit you just pulled was mature? Boy, you haven't aged a damn day since your father died!" Chaff scolded, but when he saw the pain flash across Peeta's face, he knew he had gone too far. "Peeta, he wouldn't have wanted you to keep going in the direction your headed."

"I don't give a damn about what he would've thought!" shouted Peeta, the pain in his eyes diminishing as anger replaced it. "He obviously didn't care enough about me. Why in hell should I care what he would have thought?"

"Peeta, it was hard on him after your mother died. He loved her, whether she believed it or not. Your father thought he had nothing to live for anymore—" Chaff tried, but wasn't given the chance to finish.

"He had me!" Peeta yelled, grabbing the glass vase that held lilies and hurtled it across the room. The glass shattered as soon as it made contact with the wall, small shards scattering across the wooden floor. His voice grew softer, weaker. "He had me."

"You think you're the only one who's ever lost someone they loved? I lost my only brother," snapped Chaff.

"And my brothers lost their father. I know, okay? But that doesn't mean that I hurt any less than you do."

"Peeta, he never wanted to hurt you. Any of you. When your brother described your father's expression before he pulled the trigger, he said it was filled with grief. I believe it, don't you?" Chaff asked sadly.

"Whatever."

"I can't just let this go. I promised the officials I would give you the punishment you deserved," said Chaff.

"And what would that be?" asked Peeta. "Giving me after-school detention? Making me scrub the graffiti off the gym walls? Well guess what? I've already done those things and more. And, if anything, I haven't learned shit."

"You're going to help with the upcoming school play. You're going to help with the props, attend to the cast member's needs, and whatever else Mrs. Patterson has planned." When the boy didn't object, Chaff elaborated.

When he finished, Peeta just rolled his eyes. "And this time, you don't have a choice. Either this, or you don't graduate," Chaff threatened.

"Well, I guess I won't be getting my high school diploma anytime soon," Peeta retorted. And with that, he stormed out of the room.

He groaned, because he already knew. He didn't have a choice, for the decision had already been made for him.

And the decision… was final.

* * *

He saw her the moment he walked out of those doors. Katniss Everdeen, a coal-miner's daughter. She was a skilled archer with a gift for music, but she also happened to be the school's outcast.

They had known each other since kindergarten, perhaps even before. Coalwood had never been a large town, neither was it going to be. Everybody knew everyone, it would be a miracle if you lived here for several years and didn't know the entire townsfolk. But knowing someone isn't the same as befriending them.

When Katniss Everdeen was just eleven, her father died in a mine explosion. It was a tragedy that didn't just strike her family, but the entire town. Her mother had gone into a dark depression, where only the sight and sound of her lost husband would have been able to bring her back. She and her sister were slowing starving, both of which were too afraid to share their secret and receive the help they needed. He remembered seeing their sunken faces and hollow cheeks. People pretended not to notice, but in a small town, word quickly spreads about, like a wildfire raging through a forest. Nothing's left hidden in the dark.

Eventually, all things come to light.

It had been a rainy day, a surprise to most residents. It rained occasionally now and then, but never like this. It was pouring hard, and Peeta Mellark had been helping his mother in the family bakery. She was a stubborn woman, hard-headed and difficult to please. It was more of a relief than a sorrow when she died. But Peeta had never mentioned such a thing to his father, who claimed the sun only shined in his world when he knew for certain that she was happy.

 _No wonder he killed himself_ , Peeta thought. His mother had never be satisfied with okay. She always strived for better things in life. Yet somehow, he believed his father and the stories he'd tell about the days in which their marriage had been based on love.

He saw her then, right in his front yard. Distraught, beaten, but most of all, alone.  _Katniss is giving up_ , he thought,  _she's about to surrender._ Until he gave her the bread. Two simple loaves, and yet they saved her family's lives.

She had never acknowledged him for what he had done. But on that day, she met his gaze, her eyes saying what her lips could not.  _Thank you_. And for Peeta Mellark, that had always been enough.

But after her father's death, she never returned to the girl he once knew. She isolated herself from her peers, and eventually, they stopped trying to reach out. The girl who was once kind, loving, and always willing to lend a hand had disappeared the exact moment her father's heart stopped beating.

 _Just like me_ , he thought. _  
_

He could never imagine the loss she had felt until Peeta Mellark experienced it himself. It was there at his father's funeral that their eyes met once more, and soon he was transported back through time.

He remembered seeing Katniss on the first day of school. Her hand had shot straight into the air as soon as they asked who knew the valley song. They had placed her on a stool, and when she sang, even the birds had stopped to listen. It was then, he realized, at that moment that he fell in love.

He knew what people would say. For his sake, and for hers, nobody could ever know. It was a secret, one he had kept in the dark for many years. A secret that would soon come to light.

* * *

Despite the warm temperature, the sun was hidden behind several clouds, They were dark and large enough that not even the smallest beams of light could pass through. There was a slight breeze, and though it was only mid-October, Peeta Mellark was already shivering. He sat his backpack down, searching for his faded gray crew-neck, only to find that he had left it in his uncle's office. He cursed, but continued on his way.

Though the residents on the streets spotted the senior, they did not stop nor question him, even with the knowledge that he should be in school. The police department had a fairly easy job, other than handing out the occasional speeding ticket, they've never had a problem with the townsfolk, including the students. However, there are always exceptions.

And Peeta Mellark was one of them. The residents knew that this boy was trouble. But, when they looked into his eyes, also how much that boy had to endure in just the first seventeen years of his life alone.

He had been arrested more than once, charges had been pressed, and every time, the charges had been dropped. Peeta didn't want their sympathy, though. But what he wanted most was something he could never have again. His father.

Instead of heading home, he found himself visiting the one place he swore he would never return to.

Coalwood cemetery.

* * *

The cemetery was nothing more than multiple tombstones resting in a field of growing grass under the shade of several large oak trees, but to Peeta Mellark, it was the last connection he shared with his father.

It was as if he was cut out of his father's will completely. His older brother inherited the bakery, the other gaining every last bit of his father's savings. Prized possessions, such as his wedding ring had been carefully stored in a box and buried alongside his coffin.

The only thing his father left behind for Peeta was a letter, one in which had been thrown into the fire, only to be pulled out several seconds later. The paper had been burnt, but not so severely that the writing was illegible. Even after his funeral, Peeta had never bothered to read his father's last words to his youngest son. There was nothing left to say, or so he thought.

Peeta walked past several tombstones, each one holding a different message that had been engraved by loved ones. He turned for a moment, catching only a glimpse of his mother's grave. He searched inside himself, expecting to feel anger, even loathing for the woman who made his childhood a nightmare. Yet instead, he found longing.

He longed for the mother he and his brothers never truly had. Never had she told any of them, "I love you." Nor had she ever thanked them for the things they'd done. It was Peeta, though, who had worked the hardest throughout his life, always trying his best to gain her love.

It was a sick, twisted game. One that lasted until the day she died. He knelt down beside her grave, holding back no longer. At the moment, for the first time since his father's death, he let himself once again feel the pain he had tried so hard to hide. He cried.

Until he saw her standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Peeta asked, feeling his cheeks flush. He could feel her cool, gray eyes scan his face, searching for any sign of emotion that was already being forgotten as the moments passed.

Katniss said nothing for several seconds. It happened quick, almost too fast that he was afraid he had missed it.

"Here," Katniss handed him his uncle's car keys, her fingertips brushing his for just a fraction of a second. It was not until later that either would learn it was at that moment that everything had changed.

* * *

They sat in silence for several moments, neither speaking or moving; acting as if time had stopped. It wasn't until Peeta Mellark felt a drop of rain splash against his forehead that he spoke up.

"Was this all you came for?" he asked, gesturing towards the keys.

Katniss nodded, not bothering to hide her discomfort. For a moment, his expression softened, his eyes taking in the girl no more than four feet away. He had forgotten how just her presence nearly made his heart stop.

The rain had begun to pick up, and it wasn't long before the small drops began to come down in sheets. He grabbed his backpack, already planning to head out when he realized she did not have a ride to return to school. Despite her mother's job as a nurse, her family was not as financially stable as his to be able to own a car. Her mother walked to work, as did Katniss and her younger sister to school.

"Need a ride?" he offered, but Katniss shook her head.

It was then that he realized his uncle made her bring the car to him, not only the keys. Giving her a ride home was a favor she deserved, not just needed.

"Are you sure?" asked Peeta. "I could give you a ride to school, or even to your house."

"You know where I live?" asked Katniss, surprised.

He felt his face turn red. He did not feel like explaining why he followed her home more than once, each time planning on asking her out, perhaps going to watch a movie, or even grabbing a bite to eat. After several awkward moments he finally gained enough composure to respond, "No, but I'm sure you can give me directions."

"I'd have to walk back to school to collect Prim," said Katniss, clearly not in the mood to argue.

"I could give her a ride too," he said. "If you want."

"Why are you doing this? Because you pity my family? A dare?" she questioned.

"What?" asked Peeta, confused.

"This friendliness... I don't know where the heck this nice boy act came from, but I can sure as hell tell you I haven't seen him for a while," said Katniss.

"Katniss," said Peeta softly, not meeting her eyes. "I wasn't always a jerk, you know."

"My memory doesn't stretch that far back," she replied curtly. "And it's not like it's my fault that you are now."

"I never said it was."

"Life changes, sure, but that doesn't mean people have to," murmured Katniss, who now seemingly found the ground fairly interesting.

"Is it really that hard for you to trust me?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. Do you think I'm that naïve that I don't know how big of a dumbass you've cut yourself out to be?" she asked him.

"Like I was the only one who changed," muttered Peeta, rising to his feet. He grabbed his bag, ready to go, when she caught his arm.

"I changed," she interrupted, meeting his eyes as if for the first time, her voice nothing more than a whisper. "I just didn't change completely."

Peeta knew Katniss was right, that there were still people with whom she could still be herself with. Her sister, Prim, her best friend, perhaps something more. It was as if she was able to cast all the pain she's ever felt aside when she was with them. Peeta couldn't help but wish she would do the same with him.

And then, a part of him wondered something, a thought that he'd never think of asking another person. At least, not in his lifetime.

"How did you do it?" he whispered quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"Not let your father's death change you entirely."

Katniss looked at him, puzzled. Peeta shook his head and explained his question further.

"How did you move forward, how… how did you keep on going when you lost your reason for living?" asked Peeta, carefully choosing the correct words. He saw the way Katniss reacted whenever someone mentioned her father. He saw the pain in her eyes, as if someone had torn her heart in two.

She drew in a deep breath. "It's complicated."

"I have time," he tried to smile, though it was fatal.

Katniss hesitated, then finally spoke. "My father told me once that we don't live for people, but instead what they represented. And it wasn't until his death that I believed him. You don't remember a person, but the emotions they left behind with us."

"The moments my father and I shared, all those days in the woods... the love he had for me, his oldest daughter, that's what really kept me going after his death. Otherwise, I'd probably go crazy," They locked eyes, and this time, neither looked away.

"So, love never dies, huh? My father told me that once," whispered Peeta.

"No, I guess it doesn't," said Katniss.

Their faces were just inches apart. Without thinking, Peeta leaned the slightest bit closer, then as he saw the cautiousness in her eyes, pulled away. A few awkward minutes ticked by before Katniss cleared her throat, acting as if she were unaffected by the moment the two shared before.

"I know I just said no, but I don't want to be soaked by the time I get back to school. Do you mind giving me a ride back?" she asked.

"Not at all," he responded, and with that he smiled, just at her.

* * *

**November**

The winter play consisted of several weeks of rehearsals, costume fitting, script changes, and actors who had not bothered to go over their lines. All of which Peeta Mellark found intolerable.

All eyes were on him when he walked through the glass paneled French doors Monday after school. Half staring in amazement, the other in confusion. However, both sides were well aware of one thing. Nobody could have anticipated that he would actually go.

It wasn't long after Peeta Mellark had left campus Thursday afternoon that rumors had begun to spread across the school, many of which involved Katniss Everdeen. Suspicions were only confirmed when two students spotted the seventeen year-old rushing after the star football player. Only his closest friends knew the truth, none of which had been brave enough to set things straight.

He knew people would talk and would snoop further into a relationship that did not exist, try to uncover secrets which were not theirs to share. He also knew that eventually they would become bored and things would slowly die down. It was always like this in a small town, where most people had nothing better to do.

What he didn't expect was Katniss Everdeen to come knocking on his door the very next day.

"Have you heard the rumors? What they've been saying?" she hissed.

"Well, hello to you, too," he muttered, stepping outside.

"Did you tell them anything? Say anything?" she asked as Peeta closed the door tightly behind him.

"No, but I heard them. Don't worry about them, they'll die down—" he had begun to say, but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about them? They're saying we are hooking up, that I'm the only slut desperate enough to—" She wasn't able to finish. She tried to keep her composure, despite the tears welling up in her eyes.

Peeta didn't want to hurt anyone more than he did at that moment. He hated them, for starting these rumors, and for hurting her. To think he was one of them made him sick with guilt. Never did he think actions could affect a person so strongly.

Instead of arguing, Peeta took her in his arms, nearly losing himself in the moment. He felt her tense for a fraction of a second, as if deliberating whether or not to throw him off of her. But then she relaxed in his arms. What he didn't know at the time, was that he could be losing her.

* * *

They stayed on his front porch for what seemed like hours, discussing school projects, upcoming events, even the play. It wasn't until Peeta asked her what she wanted to do with her life that things fell into an awkward silence.

"I don't know," she confessed, shrugging her shoulders.

Not what he expected coming from a girl who was always planning ahead, never taking the time to live in the moment because of fear of what the future might hold. But it wasn't like he knew, either. He couldn't focus on his future if he couldn't even earn his high school diploma. He considered helping his brother run the bakery, but knew it was no longer much of an option. After their father's death his brother Elijah hired several workers to fill in positions, including his own. It was no longer a family business, and Elijah made that clear.

It did not stop Peeta, however, from helping out the workers who were not as familiar with the tools and recipes as he was. It kept him occupied, let him push aside his feelings and concentrate on something other than grief. He hated himself for it, knowing that there were other people who had it much worse than him, some who suffered more in a year than Peeta Mellark had in his lifetime. And yet, he knew he could do nothing to stop it.

Death is the end of a life, not the end of the world. And yet, as human one feels as though their entire world falls apart when someone close to them meets their fate. The pain comes and goes, but a loved one's death creates a permanent scar a person will never be able to forget.

"What about you?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I don't know, either," he admitted. "I always thought I would end up working in the bakery, but it doesn't seem like much of an option anymore."

"You've never thought about going to college?"

"When I was younger," he replied. "Especially out of state. But now that I think about it, I know I wouldn't be able to leave this place. I grew up here, and whether I like it or not, it's always going to be the one place I call home."

"I don't think I could leave here either. Prim wants to travel, but I could never picture myself anywhere else but here," said Katniss.

"People always have a place to call home, I guess," he said, smiling at the thought.

Katniss' reaction was quick enough that if Peeta hadn't been looking at her he would have missed it entirely.

Her voice, so faint that it appeared as if she said nothing at all, sounded heartbroken as she spoke. "Not always," she whispered. And then, without a word, Katniss got up and left. He saw the smallest tears forming in her eyes as she fled his porch, and Peeta knew she didn't want to cry in front of him. So, he let her go.

It wasn't until Katniss was gone from his sight that Peeta realized what she had meant. Home doesn't always have to be a place. And for Katniss, home had been a person.

Her father.

* * *

The second time they discussed love was the first time Peeta Mellark carried her younger sister home.

During late November, it had been after Wednesday's rehearsal, one that had Peeta Mellark constantly on his feet, adjusting the lights, attending to the cast member's needs, even encouraging Katniss' younger sister Prim, who was given the role of the main character's sibling, to not be afraid to sing in front of an audience.

Even if the audience consisted only of seven people.

Though the play was performed mostly by Coalwood High's drama department, it was a community affair. Everyone was invited to watch, attend, or even audition. Prim was the only reason Katniss was even helping out with the production.

They had been walking home together after, Prim biking absentmindedly several feet ahead. She seemed to like Peeta, and if there was any way to win Katniss Everdeen's heart, it was through her sister.

But aside from that, Peeta was very fond of Prim as well. She was like a fire, casting a warm glow around anyone who came near. He enjoyed spending time with the bright, upbeat child just as much as he did with Katniss.

If he were able to manage, he brought Prim treats from the bakery occasionally. There was nothing sweeter than seeing the little girl's face light up when he presented them to her. Katniss eyed him suspiciously, questioning his motives, but never said a word. Her younger sister was happy, and to her, that was all that mattered.

They were discussing an upcoming test in Calculus when Prim's bike went over a crack in the sidewalk, one that happened to be much larger than the others, knocking her off balance. The bike tipped over, the young girl falling hard on the cement below.

Less than a second passed before the two raced over to see if she was hurt. Nothing more than a scrape right under her left knee, but at the moment, it was bleeding. Katniss had mentioned Prim hated the sight of blood. Peeta wondered if she would react the same way if it was her own.

He watched as Prim tried hard to fight off tears. Katniss sat there, trying to figure out what to do. Peeta turned to Prim, speaking soothing words, somehow able to distract her from the injury and focus her attention onto him.

It wasn't long before Katniss attempted to lift Prim off the ground unsuccessfully. Prim was fairly light, but Katniss was no longer able to carry her like she once had.

"Do you want me to carry her?" he offered, only to be given a glare from Katniss.

After a few more failed attempts, Katniss gave in. He leaned towards Prim, scooping her up as if she were a toddler. He wasn't fairly comfortable carrying the young girl against his chest, so instead he let her rest on his back, her arms locked around his neck as if she were afraid he would drop her.

They walked in silence for several minutes, only to have Prim speak up moments later.

"I think the play is going well," she said, smiling to herself.

"I still don't understand why we have to put on  _that_ production," Katniss muttered.

"What's wrong with this one?" Peeta asked, unable to hide his interest.

"It's involves the holidays and is about cherishing your family, and yet they have two people falling in love, even though they know they can't be together," she huffed. "I don't see why they had to add that to the storyline."

"It's not just about cherishing your family, Katniss," Prim reminded her. "It's about cherishing life's moments and the people you care about."

"I still don't see how the romance ties in," she scoffed.

"Well, what I got out of it is that it's about two people who have lost nearly everything, and though they know their time is limited, they cherish what they have together," said Peeta.

"But the boy is dying! Why fall in love when you know it's in a hopeless situation? Their relationship won't last," said Katniss.

"Their love would have," Peeta spoke quietly, and even though it was nothing more than a whisper, she heard him. "The girl would never have forgetten him."

 _Just like I wouldn't be able to forget you,_ he thought.

Katniss turned to face him, and at that moment, he was able to look beyond the olive skin, the piercing gray eyes, and for the first time, able to see the girl she was before her father died.

And he loved her just the same.

Neither spoke as he walked them the rest of the way home.

* * *

**December**

The play fell on a Friday night. Overall it had been a nice day, despite the clouds hovering over the small town. The air had smelled of fresh rain and pine, a scent that many residents had grown accustomed to throughout the years. Autumn seemed to be the nicest season, even though everything was changing. The leaves were a riot of colors, shifting from yellow to auburn to brown in just several weeks.

People filed into the theater, many waiting in anticpation. The play was another event that brought the small community together, most residents often looking forward to it's production. Though they weren't always exactly performed alike, every year it still had the same effect on the audience.

Peeta Mellark was backstage calming down a nervous sophomore who happened to be playing a paperboy. Though he only had a few lines, he could see why the young boy appeared nervous. His entire family had come to see the production, despite the awkwardness that had settled in after his parents divorced last June. He could not help but see himself in the boy, thinking of all the times his parents fought and argued but yet still managed to work things out when it came to their children. He smiled at the memory.

It was a special occasion, and one who was not dressed in the appropriate attire would not be overlooked. Elijah had been generous enough to lend Peeta his best suit, despite his younger brother only to be working backstage. Peeta invited him to come, only to be rejected in the end. They had not been to the play since their father died, for it had always been a family tradition. Elijah was not equipped to embrace it just yet.

Peeta even called Xander, who happened to be in the middle of his junior year at Ohio State, to come down and watch the performance. The eldest of the Mellarks hadn't set foot in Coalwood for nearly three years, but when he heard his brother's voice on the other end of the line, he knew he couldn't reject his offer. He had kept in touch with Elijah, who mentioned how much Peeta had been improving, both emotionally and physically, these past three months. He thought he'd never see his younger brother again, only to have Peeta smiling at the sight of him just several days later.

He walked over to Xander the night of the play, his older brother taking him up in a hug. He knew that once Monday came his brother would be gone, as would just another piece of his heart. But he did not let himself think about that. He would not ruin the one night he worked so hard to contribute to.

"How's school?" asked Xander, following the usher who happened to be escorting him to his seat.

"It's going good," Peeta replied. "College?"

"Same. Coach had us working overtime though to prepare for basketball season," said Xander. "I heard you won state."

Peeta nodded, smiling, "We haven't won state in nearly twenty years up until now. The whole town was excited."

"I bet. So, any offers yet?" he asked.

There had been offers, several of them that Elijah had told Peeta to consider. "Peeta, you can't stay here. You have a life that you have yet to experience, to live," Elijah had told him.

Elijah was right, he had a life. One that he didn't want unless he had  _her_ by his side. But he did not tell his brother that. Instead, he sat down on the kitchen table, analyzing the scholarships, trying to think about which college would benefit him the most.

Before Peeta could respond they had reached Xander's seat. He waved him goodbye before heading backstage once more, feeling more conflicted then ever. They expected him to know what he wanted and to already have his heart set on his future.

What they did not know at the time however, was that Peeta Mellark's heart already belonged to someone else.

* * *

He found her trying to comfort Prim in the hallway behind the auditorium. The hallway was narrow, cramped even, and had been decorated for the occasion. Streamers and holiday ornaments had been hung at random intervals, giving the hall a festive yet simple appearance.

Neither of the girls acknowledged his presence as he entered, but they could not deny how the tension in the room eased with him being there. He saw Prim struggling to calm down, silent tears escaping as she tried so hard to breathe. Peeta had known she had stage fright, but he never imagined it ran this deep.

He heard Katniss whispering in her ear as she took Prim in her arms, trying to soothe her. They hadn't spoken in nearly a week. After the incident with Prim, Katniss requested that he stop walking them home. He was disappointed, but did not put up a fight.

In her white ruffled blouse and dark violet skirt, she looked beautiful. Her hair, usually in a simple braid was now done in several, each pattern complimenting the others perfectly. She had on little make-up, only wearing a small amount of a powder that shimmered in the light, causing her gray eyes to glow.

"Prim, it's just like in rehearsals," said Katniss, rubbing her back gently.

"There wasn't this many people!" She cried.

"Then don't sing to the audience."

They both turned to glance at Peeta, whose gaze rested on the freshly polished floor. Neither seemed to understand, so he tried to explain further.

"Pretend they aren't there. Find a person, anyone to whom you've sang before, and focus all your attention onto them," he suggested.

"Does it work?" asked Prim, smiling for what seemed like the first time that night.

"It's what I did in state. I had to throw the winning pass. It felt like I could hardly breathe, my concentration, gone. And then I saw..." he hesitated for only a fraction of a second, quickly picking up his composure. "My brother in the stands, and it was as if everything melted away."

Katniss did not seem to notice, which only caused Prim to smile wider. And though both already knew the outcome, they could not help but ask the question.

"What happened?"

It was as if he were able to recall even the smallest detail. It had been nearly a month before, the entire team chilled to the bone. The wind had been picking up, the sun nowhere in sight. Fans of both high schools filled the stands, holding banners and signs, many making bets on who the winning team would be.

He remembered sitting down for the first half, the junior quarterback taking his place. The game had been close up until the very end. The last several seconds went by the slowest, as if time was frozen. He no longer felt the ball in his hands, heard the roar of the crowd scream and chant his name. Time had stopped, as did Peeta Mellark.

Until he saw her in the stands. She wasn't screaming nor shouting, but instead sitting there like she knew something he didn't. Their eyes met, and Katniss Everdeen offered him a small smile, a sign of support.

A sign of hope.

And that was all it took for Peeta Mellark to launch the football towards the wide receiver nearing the end zone.

Afterwards, fans crowded the field, his teammates lifting him off the ground. He watched as they dumped all the water onto the coach, who even then was not able to wipe the smile from his face.

He told them to put him down when he saw Prim running towards him, Katniss trailing not far behind. He scooped the little girl up in his arms, smiling and thanking her as she praised him on his performance. He set her back on the ground, bending over to listen as Prim continued to rant on about the winning pass.

Katniss cleared her throat, motioning to Prim that it was time to leave. "Congratulations," she told him as she took Prim's hand.

He kept his gaze on them as they walked off the field. Katniss turned back once, noticing that she held Peeta's attention. He smiled, directly at her, and just like in the graveyard, she gave him a small smile in return.

He may have taken state championship, but on the day, he gained something that was worth so much more.

And with that, he responded to their question.

"I won."

* * *

The play had been a hit. As soon as the velvet curtains closed the audience erupted in cheers. Many say it had been due to the actors, who gave the crowd the best performance they've seen in years. Other claim it was the effects and set, which the school promised had only been created and crafted by the best.

It was during that period of time that Peeta Mellark discovered his talent. He had never taken an interest in art, which was why many were surprised to hear that he helped out in creating and painting many of the props and backdrops. It was a tradition that with each production they created new props, costumes, and backdrops. It allowed the students to express themselves by contributing their own talents while discovering those that were hidden.

Prim was praised and congratulated as she roamed through the crowd with Peeta as they tried to find her mother. She smiled when she heard the compliments and thanked them for their support to the high school's drama department. Though only twelve, in her hometown Primrose Everdeen was already a star.

They found Katniss and her mother standing outside, Katniss carrying a bouquet of evening primroses. Her younger sister lit up when she saw them, hugging both tightly. She stepped back and asked what they thought of the play, only to hear praise on her performance.

The first snow of the season had already begun to fall, tiny snowflakes landing on his sweater as he walked away to search for his brother. He used to love winter, the holidays and the snow, until his father killed himself on December 2nd just years before.

The day had not been like the others. The leaves had all fallen, leaving the trees with a wicked appearance. Though it was not snowing, the sky was a dark gray shade, appearing as though it already knew what was to come. What once had been a gentle breeze was now a large gust of wind, powerful enough to make one tremble at the slightest touch.

Peeta had been working the morning shift at the bakery when he heard the sound of a gunfire. He raced upstairs, holding no weapon to defend himself, his only thoughts concerning his family. It was then that he heard Xander's sobs. Only hours later did they discover what truly happened.

Their father had killed himself.

He remembered the chaos, Elijah requesting an ambulance, the panic in his voice as he told the operator the address. Xander's pleads as he begged their father to stay with him, even though they all knew the truth. Their father was already gone.

He shuddered at the memory. It was then that he remembered Xander headed home early because of a headache. Though he did not say, Peeta knew it wasn't that Xander was here that gave him the headache, but rather the fact that their father was not.

Suddenly he heard someone call his name, snapping him out of his daze. He felt a tap on his shoulder, a touch so soft that it felt like snow falling onto the ground below.

He turned to face Katniss, who was looking up at him apologetically. "Do you want to go with us out for hot chocolate?"

He nodded, for at the moment, he needed a distraction.

He needed her.

* * *

The hot chocolate was thick and sweet, and though it did not erase the memories or ease the pain, it warmed him anyway. The coffee shop had always been a popular hangout, but on that Friday night it had been packed, some trying to warm themselves from the cold while others just went to spend time with friends or colleagues.

They walked home after. Mrs. Everdeen had offered to give Peeta a ride, which he politely declined, stating that just buying him the hot chocolate was more than enough.

Katniss offered to walk him home, insisting that it was payback for all the times he did for them, but both Prim and her mother easily saw through her. She had never been one for romance, let alone dating, and yet she was falling for the boy who saved their lives. If only she knew it, too.

They talked about their fathers and childhood then. They never discussed the future, for Peeta knew it only upset her, though at the time he could never figure out why.

In the middle of their conversation, she had begun to undo the elaborate pattern of braids, letting her hair fall gently onto her shoulders. He always thought her hair was black, but under the light of the streetlamps he saw that it was actually a dark brown shade. It was not long before snowflakes began to fall softly onto the loose strands, making her eyes appear more silver than gray. In the darkness of the night, she radiated a glow as lovely and as faint as the moon.

Peeta Mellark could hold back no longer. In the midst of autumn and winter and under the delicate light of the moon, he kissed her. Her lips, full and soft, were hesitant at first, as if she was arguing whether or not to push him away.

But then, something passed between them, a silent spark, and before she knew it she was kissing him back. One arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, the other reaching out to cup her face. Several minutes went by, yet for them it was as if time had stopped.

Their first kiss was everything he imagined it would be. But not even Peeta could have predicted what was to come. For even with love, there are consequences.

After, she rested her head on his chest, feeling the strong and steady beat of his heart. It was then that Katniss Everdeen realized what had passed between them. She had fallen in love.

And now, she had to let him go.

Without a word, she broke from their embrace. "This was a mistake," she whispered. "All of it."

And then she left, no longer able to hear Peeta Mellark say the words that cut him up like a knife. "This was a mistake?" he asked himself, but shook his head. But as he walked home that night, he began to doubt himself. What good was love if the person you cared for pushed you away? Why had he wasted all that time on her, knowing her nature?

He already knew the answer.

 _One day_ , he thought,  _I'll realize it, too. I'll be able to look at her and say I don't love her anymore._

But that night, he didn't think about the future, nor the past. Instead he thought about Katniss Everdeen, the girl who changed his life.

* * *

On Christmas Eve he found a wrapped box on his doorstep. They didn't leave a card, but he already knew who it was from, and what was inside.

He unwrapped it, only to find a golden pendant placed in a silver chain. He opened the pendant, and found a picture of a man and a little girl in the woods. The girl, about to launch an arrow in a nearby target, was smiling alongside with the man as their picture was taken. He did not need to be a scholar to know who this was.

On the other side of the pendant were three words inscribed in faded black ink:

_Love Never Dies._

"It doesn't," he whispered. "And it never will."

* * *

**January**

...

* * *

**February**

Time flew by like autumn leaves falling from a tree. Slowly, softly, and then rapidly. All at once. He distracted himself with other things, determined to forget the girl who opened his heart, only to shatter it in the end.

* * *

**March**

The bakery was empty, not a customer in sight. Several cakes were laid by the window, hoping to catch any eye of someone who happened to be walking by. But on a rainy day like this, windows were shut, doors were locked, and people were inside with their families, passing the time until the storm passed. He stared out the window, noticing a flash of lightning that didn't seem too far away.

March had not arrived with open arms. The air was chilly, and because of this many kids had caught the flu. Those who were fortunate enough to still be healthy wore sweaters, scarves, and anything else that could keep them warm and away from the cold. Elijah, however, was not as lucky. He had been sick in bed for two days, and though business was slow, he insisted that they keep the bakery open.

Working at the bakery was an unnecessary burden to carry, especially since exams were only three weeks away. But it seemed to make Elijah happy, having his brother work next to him. And that was the real reason he was helping out. To clear his mind.

Though Elijah was dead set on Peeta attending a good college, anyone with a heart could see he didn't want his brother to go, to leave him and his old life behind. Yet, he knew it was for the best. But even Peeta Mellark could not help but wish his brother would stop him from leaving.

Because if he left the town, it would mean that he would be leaving Katniss behind. Not being able to talk to her for months was already enough. To leave the girl he loved in hopes for a better future ahead, it was a choice that he couldn't make. And so he didn't. His brother had made the decision for him.

And though he knew it was the right choice, his heart told Peeta Mellark otherwise.

* * *

Peeta sat by the counter, watching, waiting, for what seemed like hours. The storm continued on, thunder rumbled, lightning struck, and the rain came down even harder than before. Despite the weather, the sky was beautiful in its dark shade of colors, the lightning giving off the appearance as though it were alive, teeming with energy.

His mind wandered through his memories absently. Peeta recalled the simple things, like the sound of the waves crashing and the flocks of seagulls that flew by gracefully at the dock. He remembered his brothers daring him to drink the salt water as a young boy, and Peeta, oblivious to their pranks and schemes at the time, said yes, managing no more than a sip before he started gagging.

He caught a glimpse of his father and him sitting together by the hill, which was filled with wildflowers at the time. He recalled them playing tag and baseball, his father effortlessly catching the ones he popped up. And after, they would sit, side by side, and watch the sun set, disappearing until morning.

It was when life had been simple, easy. When he was able to laugh at his brother's stupid jokes and cry without being made fun of. But during all those times, his father had always been there. He once promised Peeta that he always would be. But even promises can be broken.

His eyes snapped open to the sound of thunder, jolting him back into reality. He looked around, making sure there were no customers before he went upstairs. The Mellark's house was never spotless, but neither was it filthy. Compared to other homes in Coalwood, it was smaller than most, but happened to be just the right amount of space for a family a five. But with only two in the house, it felt too empty. Yet, even with that, it was home.

He cautiously opened the door to Elijah's room, trying hard not to wake him up. He had never been the silent type when it came to walking or sneaking up on someone. His footsteps could be heard a mile away.

He walked in, a quick check to see if his brother was alright. Peeta rested a hand on Elijah's forehead, and sure enough, he was burning up. He uncovered him slowly, going inside for a minute before returning with a wet cloth at hand. He gently placed it on his forehead. It wasn't much, but it was all he could do until morning came and he could run to the store to pick up some medicine.

He was about to head back down when something caught his eye. A torn leather pouch rested at the foot of Elijah's bed, it's contents dumped along with it. It was nothing that was worth examining. But he recognized the paper that laid face down, for it was Peeta who had first opened the envelope and took the paper out, not even bothering to read it before tossing it into the fireplace. In the end though, he took it out and saved it from burning.

Because, if anything, it was his father's last words to his youngest son. And maybe someday, when the grief and longing finally disappeared, he would understand why his father left. Someday, he would let go of what he had no right to keep, but could not help but try.

On that day however, he did not let go, but instead, read the letter. During those few minutes, it was as if his father had never left. Peeta heard his voice, as if he were whispering in his ear. He apologized for what he had done, but said it was for the best. It would be until later, however, that Peeta Mellark would finally understand why.

He swore that he would always love his youngest son, his entire family. He knew Peeta had a bright future ahead, and said that he would always be with him where it mattered.

His brothers received things worth of value, material items that he knew they would keep close. Peeta thought his father had left him nothing. But in heart, his father had given him everything. He would have never fallen in love if it weren't for his father's death. He would have never really known her unless he had lost the person he once cared for the most.

He remembered his father's words, and as if for the first time, finally understood the meaning behind his death.  _For everything you lose, you gain, and for everything you gain, you lose. It is the way the world works, the way life works, but most of all, it's the way love works._  And what Peeta gained had been worth it all. For he had gained her.

* * *

It was late Saturday night when it had occurred. The storm had passed, and Elijah was out of bed and running the bakery once more. Peeta did not know what to expect if Elijah found out that he took the letter. Several minutes of arguing, perhaps even comforting. However, his older brother did not say a word about the missing paper, and so neither did he.

There was a slight breeze, chilling, yet refreshing. The night sky was filled with stars, beautiful lights shining in complete and utter darkness. It was a sight that, in this generation, would not recieve full appreciation. But back then, it was the time in which couples and families would travel to the park or sit on the front porches, gazing up in wonder.

He did not know where he was going at the time. When they closed up he had gone out the door without a word, his brother calling out to remind him about curfew. He was to be home in an hour. But more than an hour had passed, and Peeta Mellark was still wandering the streets, searching for something, anything, to occupy his time.

In less than five minutes, he found himself sitting on a park bench, trying to ignore a young couple lying down just several feet away. He had arrived just in time to witness the boy's hand caressing the girl's hair as she fell asleep on a green faded blanket. It cut him deeply, but he took the pain. His broken heart was a reminder that, even if it was a short while, she had been his.

But he knew that was a lie. Katniss had never belonged to him. And she never would.

She would move past this, graduate, get on with her life. Possibly even marry the boy who had been her best friend for so many years. Gale—he thought that was his name—would take care of her. She would be happy, and really, wasn't that all that mattered to him?

It was what mattered to Peeta Mellark, but it was not what he desired. He turned away from the couple in love, trying to distract himself by thinking of college, his football career, even of painting. He had signed up for art the second semester of senior year, something that caused him to be laughed at by a number of his friends.

How he could have gone so many years without it, he didn't understand. It helped him in ways that not even his brothers could understand. He painted out his thoughts, aspirations, even his nightmares, many of which involved his father. Though it did not completely erase them, it could keep them out of his head every now and then, and when those days came, he was finally able to rest. It was the remainder of the time that he was forced to face the nightmares alone.

Peeta stood up suddenly, as if struck by something hot. He walked away, no longer able to breathe. He crossed the now deserted street, passing by shops and buildings as he went, one being the local café. Years ago he and his brothers would stop by on cold winter days, coming in to drink hot chocolate and to listen to Greasy Sae's stories of her life. Many were hard to believe, but the young boys had enjoyed them anyway.

Greasy Sae was one of the older folks of Coalwood, running the town's café for nearly fifteen years. It had been after the death of her husband, another tragedy that many thought would take her life in the process. Yet, it did not. "He's always gonna be in here," she would say, resting her hand in a spot right above her heart. He smiled at the memory, only to have it quickly fade away.

It was then that he heard the scream.

* * *

He sprinted down the block, rushing towards the direction in which the noise was coming from. He recognized the person whom which the noise was coming from almost instantly. If they were hurt, or if someone was hurting them, he had no time to waste. He felt his heart racing with each step he took, for he was only getting closer. Peeta had not planned ahead on what he was going to do that night when he arrived at the scene. He had no weapons, no way to protect himself other than relying on strength, and yet he kept on.

It was instinct, a feeling he had only felt once before. The day he heard the gunshot ring through his home. He had nothing else in mind while running up those steps other than protecting his family. And now, he had to protect her.

Blocking his way was a boy, no older than him, cornering the girl in a closed alleyway. He peered through the fence, acting cautious, trying not to make a sound. The boy had not noticed him yet, and if the girl had, she did not say so. Their eyes met, and hers, full of depth, as blue as the clear sky on a fresh summer's day, were fighting to hold back tears. Prim.

 _What was she doing out this late?_ He wondered. There was no way Katniss would ever allow her to wander the streets at this hour.  _She had to have snuck out._

He could not think of a way to get her out safetly without having to fight the boy. Climbing the fence would not give him an advantage if he wanted to attack from behind, and entering the alley from the other street would waste time, and that was something he could not afford. It didn't matter to Peeta if he got hurt, but Prim... he would never be able to forgive himself if he just left her there, scared and helpless and all alone.

The young girl would scream, even fight if it came to that, but in the end it would be worthless. The boy had a hundred pounds over her. Her fists would not hurt the boy in any way. Peeta had only two options now. Leave, walk away, and forget this ever happened, or fight in hopes that it gave Prim a few minutes head start and that she would run home, straight into Katniss' arms, and that she would be safe.

He had to climb the fence. Though the other boy would hear it rattle, it would draw his attention away from Prim, even if only for a moment. It was not tall, perhaps a few inches over him, but it was old and not very sturdy. The second Peeta grabbed it the boy turned, hearing the noise. Peeta held in a breath, shock rushing through him as if someone had thrown a cool glass of water onto his face. Cato.

This was the boy Peeta had grown up with. Cato had always supported Peeta, no matter what the cost. He was his comfort at his father's funeral, and his backbone when both boys had made varsity for baseball, only to quit three weeks later. His only friend who had stuck by Peeta's side during freshman year when neither had dates to the homecoming dance.

The very person whose spot Peeta stole on the varasity football team during sophomore year. He who remained in the shadows while Peeta took over the light. They had a fallout, and though it was nearly two years ago, the day their friendship ended would haunt him for the rest of his life. It was a reminder of how selfish he had been at one point. They had ignored each other ever since. Until now.

To fight this boy was to pay the ultimate price. He did not want to hurt Cato, no more than he did not want Cato to hurt Prim. And yet, the thought of the young sitting there, paralyzed with fear, was what gave Peeta Mellark the courage to jump the loose fence.

It took no more than several seconds before he looked up to find Cato, smirking as if he knew what was to come. They stood face to face, neither showing that they both weren't ready for a fight in which only one could win.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peeta saw Prim quietly getting up, crawling at first, and then finally standing. The young girl was no more than three feet from the street when Cato pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at her, still somehow able to not break eye contact with Peeta.

He fired. The noise rang throughout the alley, quickly spreading onto the quiet silent streets. Prim, startled, ducked a moment too late. The bullet brushed passed her shoulder, crashing into the glass of the store ahead. The glass shattered, pieces scattering on the nearby sidewalk. She fell to her knees, crying out in pain.

Cato stepped back until he was nearing Prim, the gun now aimed at her head. Without thinking, Peeta stepped forward, just in time to witness Cato pull back the trigger.

"One more step and this bullet goes straight to her head," he warned.

"Cato, don't do this," whispered Peeta, his voice soft, yet firm.

"Walk away and I won't," he promised, pulling Prim to her feet. She whimpered, and he pressed the gun the slightest bit closer to her forehead.

Peeta shook his head. "I can't," he told him. "You know I can't."

"And why is that? Because of guilt? Because of  _Katniss_?" he hissed when he said her name, causing Peeta to flinch. But he stood his ground, crossing his arms. He could not risk Prim's safety. But as the seconds passed, he saw Cato beginning to walk away.

In the distance however, he noticed a shadow coming to them.  _No,_  he thought,  _coming for them._

* * *

And with that, Gale Hawthorne tackled Cato to the ground. The gun was knocked out of his hands, and Prim, free from his grasp, had begun to run, but stopper when she saw it was Gale who saved her.

Peeta watched as Gale pinned Cato to the ground, motioning for Prim to run. It was then that Gale saw the blood from her wound stain her blouse, distracting him for only a second. But that was all Cato needed.

He wrestled one of his arms free, striking Hawthorne right in the jaw. This one single punch was all it took for Gale to be thrown off balance, despite his strength. Cato struck him once more, causing blood to pour from Gale's nose. Gale, cursing, tried to pin him back once more, but Cato threw quickly threw him off.

Peeta, stunned, sprinted towards the gun. It was only inches away from his grasp when he ran straight into Cato, the impact sending both boys sprawling across the cement. Peeta got up quickly, looking to his side to see Cato struggling to get up. He caught only a glimpse before rushing back for the gun.

Gale's tackle no doubt took whatever energy he had left out of him. But Peeta knew it would not be enough to stop the boy. He was a fighter, and he would fight until he was the one who came out on top.

Peeta lifted the gun from the floor, only to find it empty. The bullet he fired at Prim had been it's last. But that didn't mean it was useless. Cato was impulsive. He didn't have a logical mind, but instead muscular strength. If he had not know that the gun wasn't fully loaded when he took the weapon, it only gave Peeta an advantage.

He turned, and found Prim helping Gale to his feet. Peeta rushed over to where Gale was standing, giving him a shoulder to lean on. He did not check the spot where Gale had been injured, because Cato was already up.

He stood there in front of the three, smiling, just as he did when he saw Peeta climb the fence. In his hand was yet another gun, aimed straight at the girl with the frightened eyes. He pulled back the trigger and without thinking, Peeta Mellark stepped in front of her.

The sound had rung once more throughout the alley, as did the young girl's screams.

* * *

He watched faintly as flashing lights stopped by the entrance, as two grown men stepped out of the vehicle with another weapon pointing straight at Cato. They said words, useless words, and yet Cato let go of the weapon, dropping to his knees.

He heard them contact someone else, saw one lock Cato in the backseat, the other rushing to where Prim and Gale were at just a moment ago. He watched as paramedics arrived, taking in Peeta first. Minutes passed, or hours? No, it wasn't hours.

They placed him on a stretcher just in time for Peeta to witness Prim running into her sister's arms, Katniss' gray eyes examining the scene as she wrapped Prim in a tight embrace, only to pull back in horror when she saw Prim's wound. She rushed over to one of the paramedics, asking frantically for help. She had seen Gale first, gasping, and then her eyes landed on him.

They were beautiful, as silver as the day that they shared their first kiss under the moonlight. He smiled weakly at the memory. His breathing soon became shallow as time passed, his chest continuing to ache with both physical and emotional pain.

Peeta Mellark watched as she ran over to him, as two people held back Katniss, who was screaming and thrashing as if her life depended on it. He heard his name being called out more than once, saw the girl he loved begin to cry as she took in reality. He tried to fight it, but eventually the pain became too much. His eyes began to close, the light of the moon soon fading away.

And he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Peeta woke up in the middle of the night, no longer able to take he pain in his left thigh or the nightmares raging inside his head. For the first time in his life, he did not dream of his father. Instead, he relived what he had spent the last three days trying so hard to forget.

He was lucky, or so they told him.

The bullet had hit nothing but tissue, though the impact sent shockwaves throughout his left leg. Several bones were damaged in the process. They managed to stop the overflow of blood and take the bullet out quickly, but could do no more than wrap his leg in a cast and give him morphine to relieve the pain.

Katniss had been one of the first visitors, alongside his two brothers. Neither of his brothers had said anything to him when the doctor cleared them in to come and visit. They just sat by his bedside and stared at him, wishing to know why he'd done it. That day, Peeta had fallen asleep to Elijah's muffled cries.

Cato had been on anti-depressant drugs for the pass two years, though he abused the drugs greatly. He was not himself that night, and Peeta knew. His parents had claimed they thought he was asleep in his room. Instead, he was with several of his friends, chasing the high. When he saw Prim running down the quiet street in tears, he followed her. The two sisters had a huge fight that day, and Prim needed to take her mind off things.

Cato wanted Katniss. He was obsessed. However, when she repeatedly said no, he threatened her with the safety of her sister, knowing that was the one thing that would make her crack. What he did not expect was her response.

"You won't touch her. And that goes for me, too," she snapped, and walked away.

She never thought he would have gone that far to get what he wanted. During his interrogation, he had told the police he wasn't exactly sure what had been going through his mind. The plan was to hold the little girl at gunpoint, and then call Katniss to let her know of the situation. He knew she would do anything to protect her sister, and that included what he had in mind that night. And then Peeta had intervened.

His name and Gale's were making headlines. They was known as nothing more than the boys who saved a little girl's life. Gale had already been released from the hospital, suffering only a broken arm. As soon as he stepped out of those doors, cameras were on him.

Reporters had tried to interview Peeta as well, yet he refused to speak to any of them until he was released himself. "It's what any rational person would have done," he told them as he left the hospital Monday morning.

"That's where you're wrong, boy," Haymitch, the town drunk, had said to him when they spotted one another at the local diner. "It's what any person with a heart would have done."

* * *

**April**

Katniss came over every day after the incident, though there wasn't much talking during the first few visits. Neither had known what to say to one another after several months of separation. Despite that, he was grateful for her company. People were still treating him as a hero, when in all actuality, he was still just the baker's son. And only Katniss could see that.

When they did talk, it was of the strangest of things. Katniss told him the story of the only vacation she'd ever been on, and that was to California. Her parents had saved up for two full years, and when they had finally raised enough, they surprised her and Prim by taking them on the trip.

Peeta would fill her in on what was currently going on at school (even though he was two weeks behind), considering she had never shown much interest before. She explained her love for archery and Peeta tried to teach her (unsuccessfully) how to bake.

It was a way of coming together after so long of being kept apart, and though both realized the situation, neither mentioned it. For one entire month, it was as if nothing had ever occurred between them that could have made their relationship uneasy. Peeta enjoyed the moments they had together, much more than one who is simply just a friend should.

But the kiss in December had changed everything. He saw it with every move she made. It was cautious, even though she tried hard not to let it show. Katniss was never completely comfortable at his home, but Peeta hoped that one day, that would change as well.

And on the first day of April, it did.

* * *

Peeta had been behind her, his hands over her own as he showed her how to gently mold the dough. He felt his heart pick up as he did, and knew Katniss could feel it as well. He prepared for her to step out of his arms and leave for home. And this time, he would do nothing to stop her. She had made her position clear several months ago, and, despite the pain it would cause him, Peeta knew he had to respect her feelings.

What Peeta had not prepared for was for her to turn her head, her gray eyes meeting his, and press her lips to his own. The dough laid forgotten on the counter as he took one of his hands to reach out and cup her face. Her lips were as soft as he remembered. After several moments, he felt her fingers run through his hair, and knew that this was too good to be true.

But when he pulled back suddenly, staring in elation and wonder, he saw the same exact expression on her face. It vanished quickly, replaced by a smile, and then laughter.

"Katniss, I—" There were no words for what he was feeling.

"I love you, Peeta. You—you deserve to know." The sound of her laughter was gone, replaced by complete silence as she awaited his response.

He knew he could just walk away like she had done. Let her feel the same pain he had felt on that cold night back in December. But Peeta also knew how many years he had waited to hear those words, to feel what he was feeling then. And that was when he realized he couldn't let her go. Not then, not ever. And with that, he leaned in and kissed her once more.

* * *

**May**

Gale stopped by one day after school at the bakery, much to Peeta's dismay. Tall, handsome, and well-built, the girls adored him, and the boys envied him, including Peeta. He thought that Gale had Katniss, and to him, that meant that Gale had everything.

And even though Katniss explained to him that he was like her brother, Peeta couldn't help but feel it wasn't a two-way street. He had seen the way Gale looked at her, and after Katniss began spending more time with Peeta, at him. The visit that day seemed only to confirm what he had been suspecting.

Peeta leaned back on the counter, meeting his gaze. "Can I help you, sir?" asked Peeta, giving him a polite smile.

To his surprise, Gale laughed. "Mellark, I didn't come here to order anything. I came to talk."

"About what?" said Peeta.

"You love her." There was no smile anymore, but he said it without hesitation, and without the slightest bit of anger in his voice.

Peeta nodded, waiting for him to elaborate. "I... I'm leaving soon. I only stayed because she told me to stay. She needed me. But not anymore, because she has you now. And, I just can't take it anymore, knowing that—" he stopped abruptly.

Gale's cool gray eyes scanned him then. For what? He wasn't sure. "She hasn't told you, has she?"

"Told me what?" Peeta asked, though he knew Gale was just as stubborn as she was. Neither of them would tell him if they didn't want him to hear it in in first place.

"Of course not," he muttered to himself. "You would have already been gone."

"Told me what? And I would have never left her!" Peeta shouted, angry at his remark.

"It's what everyone does. To escape the pain. Who knows? Maybe you wouldn't have. But even then, it's not you who's leaving permanently."

* * *

**June**

Gale never told him, claiming it wasn't his to share. Though Peeta didn't pry, it was constantly on his mind when they were together. Graduation was coming quickly, and Peeta still had yet to tell both her and his brothers that he wasn't going to be attending college in the fall. Not if it didn't include Katniss.

On the day he discovered her secret, he could not help but wish he hadn't. They had been walking together at the local park, smiling and laughing, when Peeta confessed what he had done. He was no longer enrolled at Ohio State University.

Neither said anything for several minutes. Peeta was already beginning to worry when Katniss spoke up.

"Peeta, don't do this for me. I'm not worth it," she told him, not meeting his gaze.

Peeta shook his head. "Katniss, but you are. I love you, to the point where I can't even imagine my life without you anymore because it hurts."

"You're going to have to. Peeta, I'm... I'm not going to be around much longer," she whispered quietly.

"What? Why? Katniss, what's all this... this about you leaving?" asked Peeta.

"I—" tried Katniss, but could not find herself to say the words.

"Katniss, it doesn't matter where you go. I'm always going to be right there beside you," said Peeta softly, reaching out to touch her cheek. Katniss backed away instantly, shying from his touch.

"I shouldn't have come back," said Katniss. "That day you kissed me, I should have just left what we had there. But I was weak, then. And that's why this has to end now. Before I can hurt you even more."

"Katniss, not being able to be with you, to hold you... that hurts more than anything."

"Peeta, I'm sick," she replied calmly, as if she had already rehearsed this.

It took him several moments to process her words. "Then you shouldn't be out right now. C'mon, I'll take you home." Peeta was already unbuttoning his sweater when Katniss placed a hand out to stop him.

"Peeta, no. Leave. You have to leave. You have to forget me. This has to end. I refuse to include another person in my life who I know will only suffer in the end," she whispered, standing her ground.

"Katniss, you can't just expect me to leave you without an explanation—"

She cleared her throat, interrupting Peeta mid-sentence. Katniss took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye as she spoke the words that opened yet another wound in his heart. "Peeta... I'm dying."

* * *

**July**

She had aplastic anemia. Though it didn't seem real in the beginning, as time wore on, it explained everything. The days in which she missed school, her disregard for the future, even the way she tried to rid Peeta of her life. He spent several hours at the library researching the disease, and even called Xander at two in the morning, asking him to phone a friend who happened to be a doctor.

Her doctors diagnosed her with the disease spring of her junior year. The count of all three of her blood cell types were lower than normal due to failure of bone marrow development. However, the first successful bone-marrow transplant had been performed several years earlier.

The operation was just what Katniss needed. What had once been a mild case was quickly turning severe. With the transplant, she stood a chance at entering remission. How he could have been so careless when the two were together, he did not know. Any little infection could have killed her. It was then that he realized Katniss assumed she would not make it through.

The cost of the operation was what caused Katniss to believe she would die. Despite her mother's insistence or her sister's pleas, she remained adamant. But just as much as she refused to waste her family's entire funds for a transplant that might not even be successful, Peeta Mellark refused to let her go.

* * *

**August**

His name was Dr. Aurelius. Out of the small amount of doctors who had enough knowledge and experience to perform the operation, Dr. Aurelius was the only one who had actually listened as Peeta told him her story.

The only one who understood how desperate he truly was, and was generous enough to offer a price much lower than the average cost. Yet, it still required a large amount of money that Peeta had to earn in a short amount of time.

He worked double, sometimes triple shifts at the bakery both before and after school. He worked part-time at the local café and the butcher shop as well when he could find the time.

At whatever public place Peeta could find, he asked that they place a donation box at the counter. All of his funds that were left by his father for his education were put into a bank account, along with whatever money he was earning.

Katniss hated that he was doing this all for her, but did not protest. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he wouldn't raise enough in time. But when he'd go visit her occasionally, completely exhausted, yet still determined, she thought that perhaps a reality check might have been better than for him to live a dream that would die before it ever had the chance to become real.

* * *

**September**

In the end, it was worthless. Peeta was reaching only half of the entire cost when Katniss' health rose alarmingly. She was no longer allowed to attend school or engage in any physical activities. She requested that she spend the last few months at home. Her insurance covered the home care, but would do nothing for her to undergo the transplant.

And Peeta found that he could blame only himself. When he went home that day, he walked right up the back porch and through the back door on his crutches, feeling nothing but the whispers of a broken heart and a broken dream.

He did not see the check that was placed on the foot of the porch after he entered, nor the black car parked not too far away. And he certainly did not see the smiling drunk holding the bottle of liquor as he disappeared into the night.

Haymitch had thought it over, and knew that he couldn't just sit there and not help the poor boy out. His father had died of throat cancer, and if there had been some operation back then, or if Haymitch's family had somehow been able to afford it, he knew they would have paid for it in a heartbeat.

He couldn't let the baker's son suffer what he did. To watch someone he loved die slowly, to feel helpless, knowing that there was nothing that he could do to ease their pain. To be as selfish as to refuse to put them down like some kind of animal, even while knowing keeping them around longer came at the cost of their suffering. It was the kind of pain a person wouldn't be able to escape.

And Haymitch sure as hell wasn't going to let that boy go through it.

* * *

"Xander, what do you mean you didn't do this?" asked Peeta, confused by his brother's rejection to his thanks.

"Peeta, I never dropped off a check. You think I have that kind of money right now?" replied Xander.

"Then who else could have given me this? I've thanked nearly everyone I know!" said Peeta, but in the back of his mind, he already knew the answer.  _Not everyone_ , he thought.

* * *

Katniss cried in his arms that night as he told her the news. "Peeta, why would you do this for me?" she whispered after she was done crying.

Peeta didn't answer right away. For a moment, Katniss began to think he regretted it. And then he responded. "Katniss, everything I've ever wanted now seems so little because of you. And in the end, I realized that's because all I ever truly wanted was you. And I just can't afford to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me," he brushed her hair back gently from her forehead.

"You wouldn't have lost me, you idiot," she rolled her eyes, causing Peeta to chuckle.

I'm always going to be with you where it counts," spoke Katniss softly, resting her head against his chest.

And on that night, Peeta knew what she said was real. Just like his father, she would have been with him in his thoughts... and in his heart. So when Katniss asked him to stay with her that night, he said the first word that came to mind. One word, two syllables, six letters, and yet it possessed a meaning greater than life itself.

"Always."

* * *

**November**

Dr. Aurelius had managed to travel from Pittsburg to Richmond just to perform the operation. It was over a month after the transplant that either Peeta or Gale heard any word on whether or not the transplant was a success.

Throughout that period, Peeta, was constantly on edge, unable to focus. He only possessed knowledge that if it was, she would have to be kept isolated for two through four weeks following the operation to reduce risk of infection. He didn't know much else besides that she would be checked up on numerous times daily, the medical staff continuously monitoring and testing her.

He prepared himself for the worst, even though deep down he was only hoping for the best. When discharged from the hospital, she would have to still report for visits and be constantly check on with home visits to monitor her blood cell count. It would take her about a year to be fully recovered and return to her normal activities.

When Peeta received the call from Prim, he couldn't move. To hear the little girl speak was one thing, but to hear her crying broke something inside of him. A chord in which was the only thing he held onto to keep from falling had suddenly snapped, and down he went.

He threw the phone down onto the receiver, not caring if he damaged the machine. The sound of Prim's tears only confirmed what he knew was bound to happen. Katniss Everdeen was a goner. And so was he.

If he had listened just a while longer, he would have heard Prim's voice saying that the operation had been a success, that she would soon be entering remission and perhaps in less than a year, Katniss could be fully recovered. That the tears she cried were tears of joy, not of sadness.

* * *

He spent his entire night at the bar, drinking until he could no longer remember his own name. It was hers that was permanently edged into his mind, drunk or sober.

Am I going to end up like Haymitch? He wondered. On the day that was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life, he was involved in a car crash. One that killed his fiancé and the only family he's ever had.

His brother, unlike Haymitch, had aspirations, dreams of going to college. His future wife had been two months pregnant at the time. There was nothing left to bury of his mother, who had died when the car went up in flames. Haymitch had survived, though anyone could see he wished he hadn't. He drank constantly to alleviate the guilt and the loss he felt. Even after fourteen years, he still could not forgive himself.

It does one no good to dwell on the past. Some believe the past is all they have left, even when there is still a future waiting for them ahead. And it would take a stupid act for him to realize his life was not yet over, even if it could have been on that day.

* * *

It was the second time he had woken up in the hospital, only this time it had been of a stupid and reckless decision. "Peeta, what were you thinking?" asked Elijah as soon as he opened his eyes.

"I wasn't," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Peeta... I just can't have you acting like that, not when there's so much at risk. You injured your leg again, which was still healing, and have a huge gash on your forehead that had to be stitched up," pausing for a moment, he added, "I can't lose you, too."

"Are they back yet?" asked Peeta.

"Who, the Everdeens? From what I heard, they're going to be staying over there for a while. Katniss isn't permitted to leave the hospital yet."

"She's alright? Elijah, Katniss is okay?" asked Peeta abruptly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be? I thought Prim told you the news yesterday. But it's going to take some time, though, before she's back to normal—shit! Peeta, you didn't," shouted Elijah, realizing his brother's reasoning.

"You got drunk, stepped into the car, hit a fucking tree on the side of the road... all because you thought the operation had failed?"

"If it failed, she'd have zero chance to live, Elijah," said Peeta. "And you expect me to live without her? I just can't."

"Peeta, you don't know that. A year or two from now, you could be moving on. She left you, for crying out loud!"

"For me. She did it for me. So I wouldn't be hurt, Elijah. I know what they say, and I could care less. I know her and what she's like. She's stubborn, impatient, and even ruder than our mother was on your nineth birthday when you invited that one boy from the Seam. But... try to understand, she makes me want to be the person I once was." When Elijah did not interrupt, Peeta continued.

"Katniss makes me feel whole, like I was never broken in the first place. To everyone in this town I'm the baker's son, the kid who both his parents. The troublemaker. The delinquent. The quarterback. And to her, I'm just Peeta. And I love her for that."

"You're just like him," Elijah mused.

"Who?" asked Peeta, suddenly curious.

"Nobody," he replied quickly, and turned away. But not before Peeta caught a gleam in his eyes. And then he knew. Elijah had been comparing him to their father.

* * *

**May**

It took a year and six months for Katniss to finally get back on her feet. During that period, both Peeta and Prim tried to help her as much as possible, even if she refused their help at times. Day by day, her health was improving.

As soon as she was cleared, she ran out of the house and into the woods, grabbing her quiver of arrows and bow as she went. She didn't return until nighttime, and after a scolding from her mother and a hot bowl of soup, she slipped out once more.

Peeta had never seen her so alive before. It was as if she was an entirely different person when Katniss took him out to the woods one day. On one occasion, she tried to teach him how to shoot an arrow, and on accident, he almost shot himself.

"I think you should stick to baking," Katniss laughed as they walked back to her house.

"Really? I think I show true potential," he smiled.

"Potential? Potential my—" she stopped when she saw Prim sitting on the front porch.

"My what?" asked Prim.

"My... bass. Potential my bass," Katniss smiled down at her sister. "Go inside, I heard mom call you."

"I didn't," said Prim.

"Then I'll tell you. Go inside, little duck. It's cold out here."

"It's summer!" Prim sang softly as she closed the door behind.

"Bye," Katniss grumbled as he kissed her forehead. She was already walking into the house when she stopped, turning to face him one last time. "Potential my—"

"Bass? I don't think it's going to catch on, Katniss."

"My ass! My fucking ass, Peeta!" He heard Prim's laugh as he walked down the steps, smiling to himself.

* * *

**Afterwards**

Both Coalwood and Katniss and Peeta's relationship changed as the years went by. The mines closed, and for a period of time, the town thrived. When Peeta proposed for the first time, Katniss, hesitant, turned him down gently. Though it stung, it did not discourage him from trying again.

He never quite understood her distaste for marriage or children. Katniss claimed that they didn't need a sheet of paper to prove that they were in love, but Peeta knew her refusal ran much deeper than that. He asked Prim about it, who answered that Katniss didn't want to bring a child in this world, only to leave them with one parent. It didn't take long for him to draw an obvious conclusion. Katniss was afraid she would relapse.

When Katniss woke the next day, she found a small sheet of paper taped to the nightstand next to their bed.

_Katniss,_

_It was you who told me that love never dies. Do you really believe that you would leave your child to fend for themselves? You would always be with them where it counted, and in all honestly, I believe that that is where it really matters. Don't doubt for even a second that you wouldn't always have a special place in their hearts. You would, just like you do in mine._

_Love,_

_Peeta_

And when Peeta Mellark returned from work that night, he found the same piece of paper from the morning lying on the counter, only this time there was one word written on the backside. Just one word, yet at that moment, it changed his world, and his heart, forever.

 _Yes_.

* * *

To this day, they still have the locket.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Like this story? I'm sure you'll love these:** Red by ohmymeggs; Do Not Go Gentle by DracoisaLooker76; The Fighter by FudgyMuffins

**Author's Note:**

> Other Information: The first successful bone marrow transplant wasn't performed until 1960's, but for the purpose of this story, it was performed in the 1950's. Aplastic anemia is a disease in which all three of a person's blood cell types are lower than normal.
> 
> The reasons as to why may differ. Some cases are mild, while others are serious. All information given on this topic in the story was gathered from different websites. If you want to learn more or discover what you can do to help, the link is on my profile.
> 
> Like this story? I'm sure you'll love these: The Fighter by FudgyMuffins; Do Not Go Gentle by DracoisaLooker76; Red by ohmymeggs
> 
> A/N: Reviews/feedback are greatly appreciated.
> 
> —Dreamer


End file.
